


Last Friday Night

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I am unfamiliar with that term.  Is it something scientific?” (Or, how to explain Earth sex terms to aliens)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "ménage a trois"

John looked up when Rodney plopped down next to him, next to the Athosians’ bonfire, and immediately looked away again. “Seriously, McKay, how can you eat those?”

Rodney had an entire plate of the kind-of kebabs one of the Atlantis cooks had come up with— not-quite turkey meatballs wrapped in almost-bacon from an animal that didn’t even remotely look like a pig, alternating with cubes of sort-of sweet potatoes. They were disgusting.

“They’re delicious,” said Rodney, a little dreamily. “Like a food _ménage a trois_.”

John closed his eyes. “Thank you for _that_ mental image,” he drawled.

“I am unfamiliar with that term,” said Teyla, from John’s other side. “Is it something scientific?”

Rodney took a big bite of his kebab and ignored John’s glare. “It’s French,” the pilot explained. “For an… encounter between three people.”

“Like an orgy,” suggested Ronon, from beside Teyla.

“ _No_ ,” said John, deciding he really didn’t want to know where Ronon had gotten an idea like that. “It’s French. It’s supposed to be romantic or something.”

Rodney snorted. “You do know that they call French a ‘romance’ language because it’s related to the languages of Ancient Rome, not because you’re supposed to use it for seducing people, right?”

John dropped his head into his hands. “Halling have any more of that rotgut?” he asked. “I think I need to be drunk for this conversation.”

“I’ll find some,” said Ronon, and left before John could stop him.

Rodney held out a kebab. “Want one?”

THE END


End file.
